How To Protect The Peace
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless get captured by a madman, they realize how many threats there are in the Archipelago. So, Hiccup and Toothless both decide they have to do something about it before the entire Archipelago is ruled by madmen like Drago Bludvist and Viggo Grimborn. NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.
1. 0: Prologue

**This is the Prologue for the upcoming chapters of How To Protect The Peace, this chapter doesnt have much, but is a good prologue for the things to come. And so doesnt remove this, its a prologue (Sorta). And im not even gonna spell check this small prologue**

* * *

A purplish black glowing cube falls though space, and then suddenly shatters into bits, revealing a bluish purple glowing stone.

A bright red glowing stone falls though space.

A light green glowing stone falls though space.

A dark blue glowing stone falls though space.

A weird metal object falls though space, and then shatters, revealing a light blue glowing stone.

A metal bracelet falls though space, before shattering, revealing a dark green glowing stone.

Suddenly, all six DRAGON STONES line up in space, before a bright white light consumes everything.

* * *

 **HOW TO PROTECT THE PEACE, the First in a long line of books set in my new Dragons Fanfiction Universe.**

 **Got check it out! Also, the main story will be coming VERY VERY soon (Like, a few days)**


	2. 1: Escape

**Welcome to the first book in my Dragons Fanfiction Universe or DFU, its kinda like the MCU, where all the stories are linked together and set in the same universe. How To Protect The Peace is sorta the setup fanfiction for ALL the other stories and is the first of many upcoming books. So, let's get into the story...**

* * *

Hiccup groaned in frustration while sitting at his workbench, today has been the most stressful day of his life. First, Astrid insisted that they build a wall across the southern border of Dragons Edge. Then, the Twins used up all the Monstrous Nightmare gel so they could blow up Snotlout' hut. Then, Snotlout asked him to rebuild said hut. AND THEN, Fishlegs came to him with a bunch of problems that Meatlug has. The only person that hasn't annoyed him today is Toothless, who has been helping him ALL DAY, for which Hiccup is grateful.

Hiccup sighs loudly while looking down at his wooden workbench, he try's thinking of something to calm him down, and then he realizes that he and Toothless haven't flown ALL DAY. So he gets up with a smile and walks out of his hut to find Toothless laying next to the door. Toothless looks up and tilts his head curiously.

"Come on, bud. Let's go for a flight" Hiccup says and Toothless smiles his famous gummy smile before standing up. Hiccup then climbs onto Toothless' back and clicks his leg into the saddle rig, he opens the tail fin and Toothless bolts into the sky.

They fly high above the clouds, zipping and diving through the skies. They eventually settle down for hovering high above the sea, sometimes Toothless will dive into the water and snap up some fish. Hiccup pats Toothless' neck and looks at the horizon.

"Well, bud, this is pretty nice, huh?" Hiccup says and Toothless croons in agreement, Hiccup then takes in a deep breath and then lets it out slowly.  
They continue gliding for a few minutes, undisturbed. But, suddenly, a bola comes out of nowhere and hits Toothless, knocking Hiccup off him. Hiccup then screams as they start falling back down to Earth. Toothless hits the deck of some ship first, and then Hiccup shortly follows. Hiccup stands up, coughing a few times and looking around for Toothless. He then spots the dragon but before he can go to him, a large hand wraps around his throat and lifts him off the ground, but not choking him. He then stares into the green eyes of his capturer.

"YOU belong to ME, now," The man says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"I...dont belong.,...to you" Hiccup states and the man laughs before slapping Hiccup, causing Hiccup to moan in pain.

"You belong to me, and I am Drago Bludvist. You will make me the perfect weapon, Hiccup" Drago says and smiles evilly, Hiccup looks at him shocked.

"How do you...know my name," Hiccup says and Drago throws Hiccup across the deck, Toothless roars in anger but someone puts a mussel on him. Drago walks towards Hiccup with a smirk.

"Oh, everyone knows Hiccup the great Inventor, who went into the Defenders of the Wing volcano and came back out alive and unharmed. Who made a fire sword and gliding gear. Who took down a Night Fury with his bola launcher. And now, your gonna make a weapon for me" Drago states and Hiccup coughs loudly, some blood spilling onto the deck.

"Never..." Hiccup manages to say with a moan and Drago smirk's evil.

"If you don't build me the weapon, then I will kill the Night Fury" Drago states and Hiccup ACTUALLY laughs.

"Go right ahead," Hiccup says with a tone so unlike him. Drago actually gets confused but decides to go along with it, so he grabs Toothless' head and starts squeezing the Night Fury' skull with unbearable pressure, Toothless starts moaning and screeching in pain. Hiccup only watches for several seconds before tears start coming out of his eyes.

"OK, STOP! I'll build your weapon" Hiccup gives in, he tried lying that he didn't care, but he couldn't watch Toothless being hurt. Drago walks over to Hiccup with a smirk.

"I knew that would get you under control, Hiccup Haddock," Drago says in victory and Hiccup coughs up some more blood, Hiccup looks up as Drago's fist meets his face, and he's knocked out.

* * *

 **HOW TO PROTECT THE PEACE**

* * *

Hiccup wakes up with a deep breath, he opens his eyes and looks around the room to see that he's inside a stone cold cavern. But, there's a forge and bed nearby. Hiccup manages to push himself off the ground and then fully looks around. He then notices a cage sitting in the corner of the room, Hiccup immediately realizes what or WHO is inside the cage and walks towards the cage until he manages to collapse against the cage.

"Toothless..." Hiccup moans and Toothless opens his eyes, he croons and barely nuzzles Hiccup through the cage bars. Hiccup sighs and rubs Toothless' head.

"Oh Toothless, I'm so sorry," Hiccup says and Toothless moans, Hiccup then takes a good look around the room to see a bunch of crates in the corner.

Hiccup stands up and walks over to the crates, he then sees a note sitting on the crates. He picks the note up and reads it.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you will build a weapon to kill dragons, and you will use the supply's in these crates to build the weapon. If you need more supply's, just simply ask and we will deliver. You have two months to build the weapon, and if you don't, I will personally kill the Night Fury - signed, Drago Bludvist._

Hiccup lets out a loud sigh, he then grabs his prosthetic and uses it to break open a crate, which is filled with tools. He shifts through the crates, and eventually finds the two tools he needs, he then walks back to the cage and jams the tools into the lock. Toothless tilts his head, confused at Hiccup's actions.

"Well, Toothless. Mala taught me how to lockpick after we became ally's" Hiccup explains and then finishes unlocking the cage, he opens the cage door and Toothless leaps out, Toothless starts nuzzling and licking Hiccup in happiness. Hiccup manages to push Toothless away long enough for him to get up.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup says and scratch's Toothless behind the ears, causing the Night Fury to purr.

Hiccup then realizes that the door to leave is tinted green, which means its dragon-proof. Hiccup sighs and decides to take just a little selfish comfort, even if he's giving comfort back. A little while later, Toothless nuzzles the note and Hiccup sighs.

"Your asking if i'm going build the weapon for him? I don't know, I just...dont know" Hiccup says and Toothless snorts before nuzzling the note again, Hiccup looks at Toothless confused.

"What, what are you getting at?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nuzzles the note again, and Hiccup realizes that Toothless is nuzzling the runes specifically.

"The runes? What do you want me to do with the runes?" Hiccup says and Toothless then starts using his claws to draw, even though it all comes out as lines that don't actually make a shape.

"You want ME to teach YOU to write and read?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods before nuzzling Hiccup again with a low purr. Hiccup lets out a loud sigh before grabbing a sharp metal object and etching some runes into the ground.

"Oh Thor, this is gonna be fun. Ok, this rune means..."

* * *

Hiccup sighs into the darkness, he's laying in his bed while thinking. It's been nearly a week since Toothless insisted that Hiccup teach him to write, and Toothless has already learned how to write all 36 runes, and read all 36 runes. Hiccup decides that he wants to have a conversation with Toothless, right now. Even though it's probably night, Hiccup doesn't really know, he just goes to bed when Toothless goes to bed.

Hiccup gets up and walks over to Toothless, he nudges the Night Fury, causing Toothless to wake up. Toothless croons, confused as to what Hiccup wants.

"Hey bud, I just...wanted to have a conversation" Hiccup says and Toothless nods, Hiccup sits down in front of Toothless and Toothless starts writing using his claws.

 _"Can you read this? I'm not sure that I am writing this right"_ Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"Yeah, bud. I can read it, and you are writing it right" Hiccup states and Toothless smiles his famous gummy smile before writing.

 _"Good, that's good. Its nice to be able to talk to you"_

"Yeah, me too. I'm surprised you learned Norse so fast"

 _"Well, it's practically the same as Dragonese"_

"So, Dragons modeled their language of Norse?"

 _"NO! Humans modeled THEIR language of Dragonese"_

"Ok, then. So, do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

 _"Actually, I have an idea. But, it'll require you to build something"_

"Ok, take all the time you need to design it"

* * *

Hiccup finally finished checking the crates to see what he has access to, and now knows that he has Gronckle Iron at his disposal. And also a little Death Song amber. Hiccup then turns around to see Toothless finish drawing whatever he was drawing. Hiccup walks over and looks at the drawing before gasping, it's a highly detailed design for something.

"Ok Toothless, what is this" Hiccup asks and Toothless starts writing.

 _"It's a plasma oncotic weight equilibrium reaction reactor or P.O.W.E.R reactor, it generates electricity, a substance that I've always theorized could be created after I observed a Skrill in action. It requires a few things, Gronckle Iron, Death Song amber, copper, Skrill blood, and Skrill scales"_ Toothless writes and Hiccup looks at Toothless surprised with how intelligent Toothless is, he already knew his dragon was smart, but THIS smart? Nope, he didn't know.

"Skrill blood? Skrill scales? Why do you need that?" Hiccup asks curiously and confused.

 _"Skrill scales can hold and attract electricity, while Skrill blood has special properties so that when it's combined with Night Fury blood, it would endlessly generate electricity. You just need to get the stuff we need, and build it according to my designs"_

"How will the P.O.W.E.R reactor help us escape?"

 _"The reactor will power something else, and that something else will help us escape"_

"Alright, let's get to work"

* * *

Hiccup picks up a hot piece of Gronckle Iron with some tongs, and he starts bending it into the shape of a ring. Once he finishes, he dunks the metal ring into a bucket of cold water. Hiccup drops the metal ring onto the desk.

Hiccup then grabs most of the Death Song amber and melts the piece, he then uses some tongs to pick up a small metal cup containing the hot Death Song amber. Toothless watches carefully as Hiccup takes the Death Song amber over to the bench and pours it into a mold, the Death Song amber piece cools after a few minutes, and Hiccup sticks it onto the metal ring.

Hiccup then creates another ring, and Toothless welds the two rings together with the Death Song amber in the middle. They then use some copper and create six sorta pieces with copper wrapping around them. Hiccup then uses some Gronckle Iron to forge the main body of the reactor, and then Toothless welds the six copper 'rings' to the reactor bottom. Hiccup then turns to Toothless to find him writing something on the ground.

 _"Ok, now all we need is the Skrill scales and blood, and then we can finish the reactor"_ Toothless writes and Hiccup nods.

"I'll need to have a chat with someone" Hiccup says with a sigh.

* * *

Hiccup lets out a loud cough, dropping a Skrill scale and bottle of Skrill blood onto the table, Toothless looks at him confused.

"You don't want to know, bud. You REALLY don't want to know" Hiccup states and Toothless shrugs it off, they quickly get to work on putting the Skrill scale and blood into the reactor, it took them a whole day. But they finished the reactor by the time they were both yawning. Toothless and Hiccup smile while standing next to the bench, containing the glowing reactor.

"So, what do we do now?" Hiccup states and Toothless smiles before writing.

 _"The fun part!"_ Toothless writes before directing Hiccup over to another design that he drew hours ago, the design is for a armor for himself and Hiccup. The armor is powered by the P.O.W.E.R reactor, and the armor would allow them to escape. It has flamethrowers, a one-shot bola launcher, and a crossbow.

"This...is amazing! I guess we'll have to get to work" Hiccup says and Toothless nods

* * *

Hiccup finish to finish wiring up the gauntlets to his armor when someone knocks on the door furiously, Hiccup looks up only to see the door burst open and Drago Bludvist to enter the room with a smirk.

"Times up, Hiccup. Where's my weapon?" Drago states and Hiccup lets out a gasp before turning around.

"Oh, ok. Its right over...TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells and Toothless jumps out from the darkness and pounces on Drago, Drago screams in anger and Toothless roars, they roll over and over until they collapse into a pile of empty crates. Hiccup takes this precious time to start putting on his armor.

Hiccup quickly slots his legs and lower torso into the armor before attaching the upper piece of the armor, he then grabs his helmet and puts it on. He quickly slots the reactor into place in his armor and then walks towards where Toothless and Drago where, he then notices that Drago actually has Toothless pined and is screaming in the dragon's face.

"Hey Drago! GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND!" Hiccup yells and Drago looks up at Hiccup. Hiccup presses a button on his arm, causing the flamethrowers on his arms to activate, the flames quickly send Drago aflame. Drago gets up and runs out of the room, screaming in pain. Hiccup quickly grabs Toothless' armor from the corner of the room and approaches the Night Fury.

"Ok Toothless, got to get this armor on you quick" Hiccup says and quickly gets to work attaching the armor to Toothless, it takes him a minute but he finishes attaching it.

 _"Ok Hiccup, let's get out of here"_ Toothless writes on the stone ground, they quickly make their way out of the room and into a huge cavern which contains multiple dragons weapons, from bola launchers to dragon root arrows.

"Look at this, this must be their stockpile" Hiccup says and then smirks as a idea comes to mind, he quickly uses his flamethrowers to set everything on fire. The fire then spreads to a few barrels containing Zippleback gas and they explode, causing one third of the cavern to collapse.

"Ok, that was unexpected. Anyways, lets go!" Hiccup yells and Toothless nods. They quickly run out of the cavern and into a huge dragon hunter camp. Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and opens the tail fin, the quickly fly up into the sky and start torching the dragon hunter base.

Hiccup quickly fires a few arrows using his arm-mounted crossbow and then uses his flamethrowers to set a few buildings on fire. Toothless fires of all the plasma blasts he has and the entire dragon hunter base goes up.

"I'LL GET YOU, HICCUP HADDOCK!" Drago screams from somewhere in the base. Hiccup chuckles a little as they fly away.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless continue flying towards Dragons Edge when suddenly Toothless' armor starts breaking apart.

"What the Thor?" Hiccup asks, curious and confused. Suddenly, the entire armor falls apart and they start falling towards the ground. Hiccup' armor also starts falling apart. They hit the ground with a loud bang and sand goes everywhere.

Hiccup shakes his head and manages to stand up, his armor is in pieces, along with Toothless' armor. He turns to Toothless, who has just gotten his head out of the sand.\

"What...just...happened" Hiccup says and Toothless starts writing.

"We didn't have the resources to improve our armor enough for it to last the full flight to Dragons Edge, and it fell apart about halfway there. But, the flight rig from my armor should be salvageable, I hope" Toothless writes and Hiccup lets out a loud sigh of annoyance.

"Great...just great" Hiccup says as he pulls off his helmet and starts taking off his damaged armor.

* * *

 **Yep, thats it for Chapter 1 of How To Protect The Peace. Chapter 2 will take a while, as I have to write it and then put it in Grammarly (The program I use for spell check). Also, im sorry for any spelling or grammar errors ahead of time, I didn't do my normal spell check, and I only put the chapter through a program before uploading. So, enjoy**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out**


	3. 2: Rescue

**Welcome to chapter 2 of How To Protect The Peace. I'm not gonna spoil anything, and just get straight into the chapter**

* * *

Hiccup finished burying the last piece of their armor, and he then turns to Toothless with a sigh.

"Do it, bud" Hiccup states and Toothless nods before using his paws to shove a bunch of dirt into the hole, covering the armors.

"Well, I guess that's it. We should find some shelter" Hiccup states and Toothless nods in agreement. They had discovered that they couldn't recover Toothless' flight rig, so they were stuck on this random island.

They start walking down the warm sandy beach, as the hot sun beats down on the two. They find a nice big tree, and then sit down under it.

"So, how old are you Hiccup?" Toothless writes and Hiccup reads, shocked that Toothless doesn't know.

"How do you not know my age? Where best friends!" Hiccup states and Toothless FREAKING blushes before writing.

"You never told me," Toothless writes and Hiccup takes a deep breath.

"I'm exactly 18 years old, and I'll be 19 in a few months. So, Toothless, what age are you?" Hiccup asks and Toothless takes a moment to think.

"Well, let's see, I've seen nearly 19 winters. In human terms, that would make me close to 19 years old. But in dragon terms, that would make me barely a teenager" Toothless writes and Hiccup takes a moment to think.

"What do you mean by 'in dragon terms'" Hiccup says curiously.

"Well, dragons have their own society and culture. And the culture varies from species to species. Here's an example, Gronckles think war is bad and fighting is wrong, while Monstrous Nightmares think war and fighting are glorious" Toothless writes and Hiccup finds himself even more curious.

"What's Night Fury culture like?" Hiccup asks curiously and Toothless sighs sadly.

"Night Fury culture or Fury culture was far ahead of any other dragon culture's out there. It was so far ahead, it makes human culture look primitive in comparison. No offense!" Toothless writes and Hiccup laughs.

"No offense taken, but...what did you mean by Fury culture?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Well, there are actually three types of Fury dragons. Night Furys, my species and the smartest, if I say so myself. Light Furys, the masters of teleportation and physical space. And the Water Fury's, the masters of liquid and they could phase through walls" Toothless writes and Hiccup gasps at the idea of more Fury dragons.

"So bud, what else is there to know about the Fury species?" Hiccup asks curiously and Toothless sighs.

"Well, I'll go over one at a time. Let's start off with the Water Fury, the Water Fury was colored blue and could phase through walls."

"Then, theirs the Light Fury. The Light Fury is a white colored fury dragon and they could teleport if they flew through their plasma blasts. They loved construction and were masters at teleportation. They didn't eat fish like Night Fury's or Water Fury's, they ate red meat instead."

"And finally, we get to the Night Fury's. The Night Fury's were the smartest species and each Night Fury had a power that differed from person to person. One could fly without flapping their wings, or one could turn invisible. Night Fury's were also the fastest dragon species alive with the hottest fire ever, the Night Fury's truly where the best dragon species in their time."

Hiccup was in awe at the history of the Fury dragons, he never imaged that dragons had a culture. He knew dragons were smart, but he didn't know they were this smart.

"Wow bud, that is amazing. You said Night Fury's had a power, so what's yours?" Hiccup asks and Toothless immediately looks embarrassed.

"Yeah, I kinda don't have a power. I was born without one" Toothless writes and Hiccup looks at him confused.

"Why?" Hiccup asks confused and Toothless sighs.

"I wasn't born with a power, and I was shamed upon in Night Fury society" Toothless writes with a whimper and Hiccup scratches Toothless behind the ears.

"It's ok, bud. You don't need a power to make you special, you're you! And that's all you need to be special" Hiccup says and Toothless smiles happily.

"Thanks" Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"So, bud. What was your life like before me?" Hiccup asks out of the blue and Toothless tilts his head curiously.

"Well, let's see. I hatched along with seven sisters, and I had no brothers. I hatched on the Isle of Night" Toothless writes and Hiccup tilts his head, confused.

"The Isle of Night? It was barren last time we were their" Hiccup states and Toothless sighs.

"That was what's left of the original Isle of Night. You see, the original Isle of Night was three times the size of Berk, and had a huge Gronckle Iron wall protecting the Night Fury's, Light Fury's, and Water Fury's from the outside world. Eventually, the Night Fury's, Light Fury's, and Water Fury's all separated into different factions. The Night, the Light, and the Water" Toothless writes and then continues after taking a glance at Hiccup.

"I was hatched into the Night faction, born at midnight. My dragon name was Kla Miha, dragonese for the holder of the bridge of light. I think they wanted me to be some hero for dragons, but I failed them so they hated me. I eventually realized that the entire Isle of Night would be destroyed by humans using a weapon designed to destroy anything. I left the day before it happened, but i didn't warm anybody. And that's my one regret, i didn't even try to warn them, and it got my entire species killed. That's my regret" Toothless finished writing and Hiccup hugs Toothless.

"Its ok bud, I'm pretty sure they would be proud now if they've seen what you've done," Hiccup says and Toothless starts crying.

"Are you sure, Hiccup? Are you sure" Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"Yes, and even if they aren't, I'm proud of you," Hiccup says and Toothless smiles happily.

"Thank you, brother. You don't know how much that means to me" Toothless writes and Hiccup feels touched at Toothless' words, well...scribbles.

Eventually, Hiccup and Toothless settle back down on the sandy ground underneath the tree. Hiccup sighs.

"Ok, since you told me your past. I'll tell you mine" Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, you don't have to if you don't want to" Toothless writes and Hiccup sighs before starting.

"Well, before I met you, I was the runt of the village. No one wanted to hang out with me because I was small and weak, I was bullied by Snotlout and the Twins daily. And I constantly wanted to prove myself by killing a dragon, and then I meet you...and I went on a journey of self-discovery" Hiccup states and Toothless quickly nuzzles Hiccup.

"It's ok, Hiccup. No one will ever hurt you again, not while I'm around" Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup says and Toothless smiles.

"Also bud, we probably shouldn't tell the gang about your newfound ability to write. Just in case" Hiccup states

Eventually, they curl up and fall asleep. Exhausted after the whole day.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a yawn to someone shaking him, he opens his eyes to see Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout standing their with Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang.

"Hiccup! Where were you for nearly three months!?" Astrid yells, causing Hiccup and Toothless to both jump up.

"Astrid! Boy, have we got a story to tell you!" Hiccup says with a sigh, and Astrid tilts her head, confused.

"We?" Astrid asks and Hiccup suddenly realizes what he said.

"Me and Toothless. Me doing the talking since, you know, Toothless cant talk or communicate with us like he can with the other dragons" Hiccup says and Astrid nods, somewhat letting it go but she still has a suspicious face on.

"Anyways, Hiccup, we should get you back to the Edge," Astrid says and Toothless growls "And you too Toothless."

"Alright, let's go," Hiccup says with a quirky smile, Hiccup would ride with Astrid on Stormfly, while Hookfang carries Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless walk into their hut on Dragons Edge, the entire hut is coated in dust and there are cobwebs everywhere.

Hiccup walks over to his desk and runs his hand over the dusty desk, he then walks over to the stairs and up into the loft.

He moves over to his bed and turns to Toothless, who is already curled up on his own bed, sleeping.

"Sleepy tail," Hiccup says with a laugh before yawning tiredly, he then climbs into bed and falls asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on Chapter 2, thanks to** **for convincing me to get off my lazy a## and write this chapter. Chapter 3 will take a while to make as i don't have the chapter completely planned out.**

 **So yeah, see you next time.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan - Over and out.**


	4. 3: Test Drive

**Welcome to chapter 3 of How To Protect The Peace, so let's just get straight into it... (Cause i have nothing to say :)**

* * *

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, nothing disturbing his nice sleep. When suddenly, an explosion goes off outside and Hiccup sighs, thinking its just the Twins. But suddenly, another explosion goes off cause him and Toothless to both jump up awake and alert.

"What was that!?" Hiccup yells and Toothless shrugs, and suddenly another explosion goes off and Hiccup quickly runs down the stairs and outside to see multiple Dragon Hunter ships on the horizon.

"What the Thor! Toothless, get out here!" Hiccup yells and Toothless rushes, and then notices the Dragon Hunters.

"Whats with these Dragon Hunters and ruining my precious sleep!" Toothless writes and Hiccup laughs.

"I don't think that's why their here bud," Hiccup says before quickly climbing onto Toothless and slotting his peg leg into place on the rebuilt saddle, they quickly bolt into the sky.

Its been nearly a month since they got back to Dragons Edge, and things just haven't been the same. First, the Dragon Riders haven't been pressuring Hiccup as much as normal, even though they don't do it on purpose. Second, Astrid has grown apart from Hiccup, and it really hurts Hiccup. And finally, he and Toothless have grown closer together. Only one of those three are good things.

Hiccup and Toothless eventually settle into a hover next to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Ok, what the Hel is happening?" Hiccup asks and Astrid sighs.

"They just came, and we weren't prepared for a straight up attack like this!" Astrid yells and Fishlegs nods.

"They took out the stables and the clubhouse," Fishlegs says and Hiccup sighs. They quickly start flying towards the Dragon Hunter ships.

"This is worse then i though, we need to take down these Dragon Hunters" Hiccup states, Astrid and Fishlegs nod. They quickly dive into the action and start blasting hunter ships apart when Hiccup notices something.

"Astrid, where are Snotlout and the Twins?" Hiccup yells and Astrid sighs loudly.

"I sent the Twins to Berk with Snotlout, because they accidentally set Snotlout on fire, and he got hurt pretty badly" Astrid yells and Hiccup sighs.

"We'll just have to do it without them!" Hiccup yells and Astrid nods. They continue firing off blasts at the ships, setting them alight. But still, more ships come to replace the ones they burn. Suddenly, a huge bolder hits one of the supports keeping Hiccup's hut up, causing the hut to slide into the ocean, also destroying Astrid' hut in the process.

"Shit!" Hiccup yells as he watches on, he then just barely manages to shift the tail fin in time for him and Toothless to avoid a flying boulder.

"We can rebuild the huts later Hiccup! It's just the Edge that we cant actually replace!" Fishlegs yells and Hiccup sighs with a nod. They quickly get back into the battle.

After an hour, Hiccup and the rest of the gang quickly back off and fly away from the Edge. They cant win with this many Dragon Hunter ships.

"Hiccup..." Astrid starts and Hiccup sighs.

"Not now, Astrid. Just...not now" Hiccup says and looks upon the horizon. Toothless looks between Hiccup and Astrid, before using his one flesh fin to set them on a path straight towards Dragons Edge, Toothless hasn't ever lost a battle except for once, and he isn't about to lose this one.

"Toothless, no! We cant fight them off!" Hiccup says in panic and Toothless gives him a look, his way of saying trust me. Hiccup sighs loudly, he's really gonna get Toothless back for this if they survive.

"I trust you, bud" Hiccup says and everyone looks at him crazily.

"Hiccup! You cant even think we could win" Fishlegs yells and Astrid nods in agreement.

"Yeah, Hiccup. Even if we had Berk or the rest of the Riders, we still couldn't win" Astrid says and Hiccup sighs.

"Toothless thinks we can win, and that's enough for me" Hiccup states and Astrid sighs before following Hiccup, Fishlegs gasps.

"You guys can't be serious?! They outnumber us 50 ships to one dragon and rider team! We cant win!" Fishlegs yells but Hiccup and Astrid ignore him and continue flying towards the Edge. After a minute, Fishlegs sighs and follows them.

They sink ship after ship, killing hunter after hunter. And they just barely manage to push the Dragon Hunters back, saving only Fishleg's and Snotlout's huts from receiving damage or destruction.

The Dragon Riders land and survey the damage, they realize that almost all of the Edge is destroyed, except for two huts and their storage house. Hiccup looks over the destroy base and Astrid walks up to Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup. Fishlegs said we could stay with him in his hut, even though his hut's pretty small" Astrid says and Hiccup nods before looking at where his hut used to be.

Hiccup then decides that they will rebuild the Edge, bigger and better. He pulls out his sketchbook from Toothless' said and starts drawing.

"Hey, Hiccup, what are you doing?" Toothless writes curiously, and Hiccup smiles.

"Rebuilding the foundations" Hiccup states and then shows off his new design for their hut, which would be even bigger than before. Their new hut would have an indoor forge and a place for Hiccup and Toothless to work, Hiccup likes to call it a lab, says he got the word lab from Johann, apparently it was a breed of dog.

Toothless smiles and Hiccup looks out over the now settled Dragons Edge, with hope for the future.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless enter their new hut, which is twice the size of their old one. Hiccup walks into the lab/forge and notices how clean and metallic the place is. It has Gronckle Iron panels on the walls on the inside and two skylights.

"Well, bud. What do you think" Hiccup says and Toothless smiles, Hiccup takes that as an "Its really good" expression, Hiccup then grabs a piece of wax and lays it in front of Toothless, who tilts his head, confused as to what Hiccup wants him to do with a wax tablet.

"I want you to resign the armor's we used to escape Drago, so I can build a new version of them" Hiccup states and Toothless fires a plasma blast at the wax tablet, Toothless quickly gets to work designing their new armors.

Hiccup looks around the lab a bit more while Toothless continues designing the new and improved armor, it takes Toothless three whole days to finish the design, but it was worth it. Hiccup looks over the wax tablet containing a very detailed sketch of two armors.

"So, how long do you think it will take to build this?" Hiccup asks and Toothless tilts his head as if thinking it over.

"Probably a week, if all goes well" Toothless writes on another wax tablet, and Hiccup sighs.

"Better get to work..."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless land on the island they had crashed on after escaping Drago, they had a bag and had flown out in the middle of the night. So no one would follow them.

"Ok, bud. Why are we retrieving the first version of the armor? We don't need it after we build the second version" Hiccup states and Toothless sighs.

"Would you really like to leave a destructive weapon buried on an island, where Drago or even Viggo could find it, and use it against us?" Toothless writes and Hiccup shivers at the thought of Drago using the V1 armor to kill Toothless or any other dragons.

"Yeah, probably for the better that we don't leave it here" Hiccup states and Toothless nods. They quickly dig up the pieces of the V1 and put them in a bag, they quickly take off back to Dragons Edge.

* * *

Hiccup finish's putting the V1 armors in a box when Toothless comes in with almost 20 Gronckles and even Garf.

"Toothless! How did you get these many Gronckles here, and Garf too!" Hiccup says surprised at how Toothless was about to get Garf to come here.

"Well, first i had to bribe Meatlug into going to Dark Deep and getting all these Gronckles here, and then Hookfang still owed you and me for almost killing you in the ring that one time, so i had him get Garf" Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"Thanks, bud, the construction of the armors should go faster with all these dragons here," Hiccup says and Toothless smiles before going over to the quarter finished Version 2 armor, which Toothless has taken to calling Iron Fury.

* * *

Hiccup finishes wiring up the last bit of the Version 2 Iron Fury armors, he stands back and looks a light steel gray armors. He then looks over to Toothless, who made all this possible.

"Ready for a test flight, bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless smiles happily, Hiccup quickly gets the armors on himself and Toothless. Hiccup finishes by putting on his own helmet, that looks like a Night Fury head.

"Alright bud, let's give this a go!" Hiccup yells and Toothless smiles as Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and hooks his boots into Toothless' armor, and he quickly fans out the tail fin.

Hiccup and Toothless bolt into the air, excited to test out their new armor. They quickly fly above the clouds where they do a few spins, and then they dive down towards the sea with a screech of pure and utter joy.

"YEAH!" Hiccup yells in joy as they continue diving towards the sea, Toothless quickly opens his wings and they fly higher into the sky, they reach the highest hight they have ever reached before, and Hiccup smiles.

"Hey bud, want to break a record?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods, they quickly start flying higher and higher, the metal of their armor taking the pressure that Hiccup never could without the armor.

They continue going higher and higher until their armors suddenly freeze over, and Hiccup screams as they suddenly start plummeting.

"AHHH! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Hiccup screams and Toothless roars, trying his best to tell Hiccup it's an icing problem. Hiccup then notices a sorta lever pop up on Toothless' armor, and Hiccup quickly uses the lever, causing two flaps on Toothless' underbelly to open, thus causing all the ice on both Hiccup and Toothless to crack and fall off.

Toothless quickly opens his wings and Hiccup quickly opens the tail fin, and they just barely avoid hitting the ocean, Hiccup and Toothless both let out a joyous yell as they quickly start flying back to Dragons Edge, and they start hovering above Hiccup's hut.

"Ok, Toothless, you can land now," Hiccup says and Toothless nods before landing, but suddenly, a loud crack resounds from the roof and both Hiccup and Toothless fall through it and onto one of Hiccup's workbenches, breaking it.

"Oh, damn it," Hiccup says before just laying down on Toothless' back with a sigh, Toothless also letting out his own form of a sigh.

* * *

 **Yep, that's it for Chapter 3. Sorry if the latest chapters are a bit short. I'm in a rush to get them out, but this chapter took 2 days, because i only started writing it late in the day, and didn't get the first half done until earlier today.** **Also, sorry for grammar or spelling errors, i write this in Grammarly and then upload it to**

 **So yeah, see you in Chapter 4 (Where things get interesting)**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out**


	5. 4: Painted and Fighting

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of How To Protect The Peace (Yes, i don't count the prologue, sue me! But seriously, please don't actually sue me!) Also, i don't own HTTYD or the characters. Just wanted to say that, also, this chapter is the chapter before something big in Chapter 5! So let's get into it.**

* * *

Hiccup wakes up in the middle of the night, and he quickly sneaks downstairs and into the lab, where he sits down at his desk and grabs a piece of paper, he quickly starts sketching in a drawing of the V2 Iron Fury armors.

He finishes the design after around 30 minutes, and he stares in awe at the two sketches. He then quickly grabs two colored charcoal pencils that Toothless had designed for him, so he could color in his drawing with more colors then just black.

He quickly finishes coloring his drawing in, his drawing of the V2 armors has a black and red paint job. Hiccup also remembers when Toothless gave him the instructions on how to make a dye that never came off.

Hiccup quickly grabs the plans for the V2 and lays them down on a table. Hiccup looks over the designs with a sigh before grabbing a hammer.

"I better get to work, again," Hiccup says with a sigh.

* * *

Hiccup finished building the very last piece of the V3 armors, the only two improvements is that they shouldn't ice up now and that the tail fin can be switched out for a replacement piece.

Hiccup grabs two huge buckets containing red and black paint as Toothless calls it. Hiccup grabs a small brush which Toothless had also designed specifically for doing high detail.

It takes Hiccup fifteen hours and three whole shirts, but he finally finishes painting the V3 Iron Fury armors, he smiles and stands back. He looks over the two armors with a smile, now, all he had to do was show Toothless.

* * *

Toothless was less than excited when Hiccup started leading him towards the lab for no apparent reason. They quickly head into the lab and as soon as Toothless catches eye of the V3 armors, his jaw drops and his eyes go wide in shock.

"H-Hiccup, what are these armors?" Toothless writes and Hiccup grins wildly as he walks over to the V3 armors.

"I worked hard to build the V3, and improve upon your design as much as i could. Which was very little, all i fixed was the icing problem. I also added a sweet paint job to the armors. Oh! And i made the tail fin fireproof by using a mixture of your saliva and a special ingredient to allow me to melt the scales, and then i poured the mixture over the tail fin" Hiccup states and turns to face Toothless, to find the Night Fury still wide-eyed staring at the V3 armors.

"Umm, Toothless?" Hiccup asks and waves his hand in front of Toothless face, finally snapping the Night Fury out of his trance. He then turns to Hiccup with a grin that could knock anyone on their arse.

"We have to take a test drive, right now" Toothless writes and Hiccup frowns.

"Well, maybe later. I have to tell the gang that you and I are going out, and then we have to prepare and..." Hiccup starts and Toothless just roars, causing Hiccup to shut up.

"Oh, you really can be a child sometimes" Hiccup states and Toothless laughs before nudging the armors.

"Get the armor on us, now" Toothless writes and Hiccup just does what the dragon says, he really doesn't want to get another one of Toothless' punishments, he usually only gets them when he does something stupid.

Hiccup manages to get the new armors on them quickly, He then climbs onto Toothless' back and hooks the boots into Toothless' armor. He opens the tail fin and they fly off into the afternoon sky.

They flip, and dive, and rise high into the sky. They settle down to a simple glide above the clouds.

"Hey, bud. I think we should try again" Hiccup says and Toothless tilts his head, confused.

"I mean, we should try breaking that record!" Hiccup says and Toothless smiles before shooting upwards, going up and up.

They quickly pass where they were before and keep going higher and higher, Hiccup suddenly feels very light headed from the loss of air.

"Toothless, maybe we s..." Hiccup says before slipping into unconsciousness, Toothless continues going up for a few seconds before he too passes out from loss of oxygen.

They quickly start plummeting down to Earth, their suits only making them fall faster.

After a few seconds, Toothless manages to regain consciousness, and he roars. He immediately flaps his wings and manages to grab onto Hiccup. He shakes the human, but it doesn't wake him up. Toothless only manages to whimper before they hit the water.

The only reason they survived the fall, is because Toothless had built shock absorbing tech into the armors. But, he hadn't made the armors waterproof, as Toothless wasn't exactly planning on taking a swim in the metal suit.

Toothless starts coughing and wheezing through the mask built onto his armor, he then manages to grab onto Hiccup and break the surface of the water. Toothless takes in a few deep breaths while struggling to stay on the surface. Hiccup then lets out a loud cough and opens his eyes with a groan.

"What?" Hiccup says and quickly makes his way onto Toothless back, he hooks his feet into Toothless' armor and they quickly get into the air.

"Toothless, what happened?" Hiccup asks and Toothless makes a bunch of noises that Hiccup cant understand, Hiccup sighs and looks at the horizon.

"Yeah, language barrier. Maybe we should...hey, whats that!" Hiccup says and points at an object or thing in the distance. They quickly fly to the object to find it to be a Dragon Hunter ship. Hiccup locks Toothless' tail fin into an open position before jumping down on deck.

Hiccup manages to sneak up right behind a dragon hunter, he then uses a fist to knock out the dragon hunter. He quickly sneaks bellow deck and uses two blades that come out of his arm, to cut open the cages. All of the dragons quickly fly into the sky as Toothless fires plasma blasts from above to cover Hiccup and the dragons, while yelling something in Dragonese like "Eat fire, hunters!".

Hiccup quickly runs towards Toothless and climbs onto the Night Fury's back, two hurt dragon hunters collapse in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Who are you? What are you" A dragon hunter says and Hiccup smiles through his helmet.

"My name is Iron Fury, and this is my best friend, Toothy" Hiccup says and Toothless slaps Hiccup with his ear plate, even though it doesn't actually make contact with Hiccup's skin because of the mask.

They quickly take off into the sky, while sending a plasma bolt at the dragon hunter ship.

"Yeah! We did it, bud! We actually took down a dragon hunter ship all by our selves!" Hiccup says and Toothless purrs happily, they quickly make it back to the Edge. Hiccup takes off their armors and puts them away for later use.

Hiccup then turns to Toothless with a smile and scratches the Night Fury behind the ears.

"Hey bud, do dragons have a language?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Yeah, we do have a very complex language called Dragonese, sometimes called Dragon Norse or Dragon Language. But most commonly Dragonese" Toothless writes and Hiccup smiles.

"Teach me, teach me how to understand Dragonese," Hiccup says and Toothless sighs loudly while laying down.

"Hiccup, Dragonese is very difficult to master. It took me nearly three years to master it, and I'm a dragon! A Night Fury no less!" Toothless writes and Hiccup scratches Toothless on the chin, causing the Night Fury to purr loudly.

"Come on, bud. It cant be that hard! How about, if i don't learn 6 Dragonese words a week, you don't have to continue teaching me. Ok?" Hiccup says and Toothless sighs before nodding, deciding that this would be very difficult.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, i just didnt have much to include. Also, i promise Chapter 2 will be longer and be where some good stuff happens :)**

 **Alright, see you in the next chapter.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan - Over and out.**


	6. 5: Battle for the Edge

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of How To Protect The Peace. This chapter is where something big happens with the gang, and we also get to see Dragonese! So let's get into it!**

* * *

Hiccup was napping peacefully, having dreams of flying, when suddenly an explosion goes off outside. Hiccup wakes up and sighs.

"Seriously! I can't even have a nice nap!" Hiccup yells and jumps out of bed, he quickly runs down the stairs and opens his door to see an entire armada of Dragon Hunters.

"Again? Can't you dragon hunting scum try anything else!" Hiccup yells at the top of his lungs, before racing back indoors and upstairs to find Toothless still sleeping.

"TOOTHLESS! WAKE UP!" Hiccup yells and Toothless jolts awake, Hiccup quickly gets the saddle and tail fin on the Night Fury, who is confused.

"We're under attack, from Dragon Hunters" Hiccup states and Toothless' curiosity is satisfied, Hiccup quickly climbs onto Toothless back and uses his prosthetic to open Toothless' prosthetic tail fin.

They quickly fly out of their hut and into the open sky, where Toothless starts blasting Dragon Hunter ships to pieces.

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" Hiccup yells at the top of his lungs, and after a minute or two, everyone comes out of their huts and then notices the Dragon Hunter ships.

"Oh come on, this is the third time this week!" Snotlout yells and quickly climbs onto Hookfang, and they join the battle.

"Why! Why do they keep attacking us!" Fishlegs moans and climbs onto Meatlug, who purrs. And they quickly join the battle too.

"Why do these dragon hunters keep attacking this place so bad?!" Ruffnut says and Tuffnut smiles as they get onto Barf & Belch.

"Maybe they want our boar pit! That has to be the reason!" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods in agreement, they quickly join the battle.

"Come on, Stormfly," Astrid says while grabbing her ax and then jumping onto Stormfly, they quickly join the battle and six dragon riders and the dragons meet up in the sky.

"Alright team, we need to take out these Dragon Hunters. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, take the ships to far left, while Fishlegs acts as your wingman. Astrid, take out the ships to the far right, with Snotlout as your wingman. Me and Toothless will take the ships in the middle" Hiccup states and everyone nods, except for Tuffnut.

"And we will also protect the boar pit! And Chicken!" Tuffnut yells and Hiccup facepalms with a sigh.

"Oh my Thor, just go!" Hiccup yells and everyone gets going. Hiccup and Toothless quickly go into a dive bomb towards the Dragon Hunter ships, Toothless fires off a plasma blast and opens his wings, sending them back up into the sky.

Astrid and Stormfly take out a few ships, while Hookfang and Snotlout make sure no Dragon Hunter arrows hit Stormfly or Astrid.

The Twins manage to take out three Dragon Hunter ships while yelling about protecting the boar pit and Chicken, while Fishlegs and Meatlug make sure no Dragon Hunter arrows hit the Twins or Barf & Belch.

All of them continue mowing down Dragon Hunter ships, but every time they take down one or two, fifty more show up. Hiccup looks around to see even more Dragon Hunter ships show up.

"Shit!" Hiccup yells out loud.

 _"LANGUAGE!"_ Toothless roars in Dragonese and Hiccup looks at Toothless with a 'did you seriously just say that' look. Hiccup has been learning Dragonese for months now, and he knows a good amount of words.

"Toothless, did you seriously just say that?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods, Toothless fires a plasma blast off at a ship, sinking it instantly.

 _"EAT FIRE, YOU SCUM BAGS!"_ Toothless yells in Dragonese and fires a plasma blast off at a ship, and then Hiccup smiles.

"Language, so bud, whats your excuse this time," Hiccup says and Toothless takes a good long moment to think about it.

 _"It just slipped out"_ Toothless croons and Hiccup laughs, they quickly get back on topic and continue firing at the Dragon Hunter ships.

Astrid throws her ax, and it impales a Dragon Hunter through the chest. Astrid barely manages to turn around as a Dragon Hunter arrow hits her shoulder, it doesn't go in but it does give a nasty cut to her arm. Astrid then looks around to spot Hookfang and Snotlout on the ground, Hookfang having two to three arrows in his hide.

The Twins were just finished blowing up a Dragon Hunter ship in a glorious explosion when an arrow hits Barf & Belch, sending them crashing to the ground. Fishlegs and Meatlug don't last much longer, as a boulder hits Meatlug in the wing, causing her to crash.

Hiccup and Toothless look around at the crashed and beaten riders and their dragon partners.

"We cant win, not like this" Hiccup says and Toothless immediately comes up with an idea.

 _"Hiccup, the armor! We can use the Iron Fury armor! We might have a shot then!"_ Toothless says and Hiccup looks down at Toothless.

"Then everyone on the Edge would know Iron Fury and Toothy are Hiccup and Toothless, we wouldn't be able to do those midnight Dragon Hunter ship raids," Hiccup says and Toothless looks at him, determined.

 _"That's just something we'll have to give up,"_ Toothless says and Hiccup sighs, they quickly fly to their hut and Hiccup starts outfitting them in the V4 Iron Fury armor, the armor wasn't that different from the V3, the only difference is that it's mostly waterproof.

Hiccup finishes putting on his armor and he climbs onto Toothless' back, he hooks his armor's boots into Toothless' armor and then opens the tail fin. They take off into the sky and dive down towards the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup fires a few arrows off and then uses his flamethrowers to set some ships alight, while Toothless fires off multiple plasma bolts and plasma blasts at the ships.

Hiccup fires off three or four explosive arrows at a Dragon Hunter ship, and the ship is quickly turned to ash and rubble.

They continue mowing down ships, and eventually, the riders and their dragon partners recover and join the battle. They manage to push the Dragon Hunters back and save the Edge from destruction.

Hiccup and Toothless land, and the rest of the Dragon Riders approach Hiccup and Toothless.

"Ok, who are you?" Astrid asks and Hiccup coughs and tries his best to make his voice deeper.

"I am Iron Fury, and this is Toothy. We are heroes from a faraway land" Hiccup says, trying to save his secret identity, he didn't want the gang to know just yet, especially after he's been going on a bunch of midnight raids on the Dragon Hunters.

"Wait, your Night Fury has one tail fin, and on the same side as Toothless. So this Night Fury has to be Toothless, as there are no other Night Furys in the Archipelago. But if this is Toothless, and he allowed you to ride him, where...WHERES HICCUP! TELL US!" Astrid says and then grabs an ax from nearby and holds it against Hiccup's neck, Hiccup sighs, he has to reveal his identity now!

"Astrid, it's me, Hiccup" Hiccup says and removes his helmet, everyone looks him over, shocked.

"Hiccup? What? What are you wearing!" Astrid asks and Hiccup rubs the back of his neck, Toothless quickly nuzzles Hiccup, reassuring him that everything is alright.

"It's a metal battle suit, called Iron Fury. This is the fourth version of the armor. And this is how i escaped Drago, i used the Iron Fury V1 to break out and escape" Hiccup says and everyone looks at him curiously.

"So, what have you do with this armor. And what can it do!" Astrid asks and Hiccup sighs.

"Well, me and Toothless have destroyed multiple Dragon Hunter ships in the middle of the night while you guys where asleep! But that's not important! What's important is that it has flamethrowers and..." Hiccup says while trying to make them not notice his exact words, but Astrid notices quickly and stomps her foot.

"Hiccup we are supposed to be a team. You cant go out alone and take down Dragon Hunters all by yourself" Astrid states and Hiccup frowns before laying his hand on Toothless' head.

"I'm not alone when i go out there, i have him with me" Hiccup states and Astrid sighs.

"Ok, fine. So, what can the armor do?" Astrid asks and Hiccup smiles before he starts labeling each weapon on the armor and its function, he eventually finishes labeling off the weapons, and then the Twins approach him.

"Ok, H, we have a question," Tuffnut says and Hiccup looks at them, worried and curious.

"Ok, shoot" Hiccup states and Tuffnut smiles along with Ruffnut.

"We're wondering if you could build us our own suits! Image it! We could wrestle boars while wearing a huge metal armor! And we could do any prank and don't have to worry about getting hurt!" Tuffnut says excited and Ruffnut smiles. Hiccup quickly shakes his head with wide eyes.

"No! I am not building you two a suit! I would rather eat raw regurgitated fish than give you a suit!" Hiccup says out loud, and Toothless looks at him offended.

"I didn't mean it like THAT bud, its just that raw regurgitated fish tastes terrible to humans, and makes us sick. No offense to you!" Hiccup says and Toothless lets out a loud sigh.

 _"No offense taken"_ Toothless states and Hiccup smiles before Snotlout speaks up.

"I could have won that battle without that fancy dancy suit!" Snotlout says and Astrid turns to him.

"Oh really? You think you could win against nearly 500 Dragon Hunters ships, alone and without that suit?" Astrid states.

"Shut up, Astrid. I could win, but i still want a suit because i think they would be really cool if colored in Monstrous Nightmare red" Snotlout states and then Astrid turns to Hiccup, curiously.

"I have to admit, Hiccup. I would love a suit of my own" Astrid says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but the suit is designed to work with Toothless' armor and Toothless' armor ONLY, also, its too dangerous to give you a suit!" Hiccup states, getting frustrated. Astrid only decides to dig deeper.

"Why can't you just redesign it! You built it! You can change one little feature! After all, you built it!" Astrid yells and Hiccup then snaps.

"I DIDN'T DESIGN IT! Toothless did! I can barely understand the damn diagrams!" Hiccup yells and then quickly realizes what he said, before anyone can speak, he jumps onto Toothless' back and they fly back to their hut.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless finish putting their armor away, and they head upstairs to relax. Toothless curls up on his stone slabbed and Hiccup collapses onto him.

"Hiccup! Are you alright!" Toothless asks worried, and Hiccup laughs.

"I'm fine, bud. Just really tired after all that" Hiccup says and lays down against Toothless, Toothless purrs and nuzzles Hiccup. Hiccup smiles and scratches the Night Fury behind the ear, only making the dragon purr louder.

"What are we gonna do now, bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless thinks for a moment.

"I guess we'll have to explain everything, truthfully. And then we'll have to lock up the armory, don't want the Twins taking one of the suits" Toothless says and then yawns, Hiccup smiles.

"Oh Toothless, you are so adorable, like a kitten," Hiccup says and Toothless immediately stops purr and stares at Hiccup.

"I am not adorable, do not ever call me adorable again!" Toothless growls and Hiccup sighs.

"Fine, mister adorable-eyes. We should probably get some sleep. I'm tired after all that fighting" Hiccup says with a yawn and then Toothless nods.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Toothless moans and lays his head on his paws. Hiccup quickly gets up and gets into his bed, he covers himself with his blanket.

"Good night, Toothless" Hiccup says into the darkness and Toothless purrs from across the room.

"Good night, brother," Toothless says before falling asleep instantly, Hiccup thinks it over in his head and decides that he likes Toothless calling him brother, so he decides to do the same. Hiccup quickly falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ryker walks into Viggo's hut in anger, Viggo looks up and smiles.

"Ah, brother. Let me guess, another failed attempt at invading the Dragon Riders base" Viggo states and Ryker growls in anger.

"Yes, but i think i have a way to destroy the Dragon Riders, once and for all" Ryker says and drops a leather-bound book onto the table. Viggo looks at the book, confused and curious.

"And what is this?" Viggo asks and Ryker smiles evilly.

"The solution to all our problems and more," Ryker says and Viggo looks down at the leather-bound book.

* * *

 **This is probably the second biggest chapter I've ever written, only second to Chapter 1. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A review is always aprreciated.**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	7. 6: Red Death

**Oh, my gods, it's been nearly a month since i updated How To Protect The Peace. I am so sorry for the delay but i really hope this and the next chapters make up for it. Please forgive me and don't throw any pitchforks in my direction...please.**

 **Chapter 6: Red Death**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless land outside the clubhouse and Hiccup climb's off Toothless with a sigh.

"This is gonna be fun..." Hiccup states and Toothless croons, they walk inside and Hiccup looks around. Astrid was sitting and cleaning her ax, Snotlout was playing with Hookfang, Fishlegs was reading a book and the Twins where sleeping.

"Hi," Hiccup says and only Astrid responds, but only with a wave. Hiccup and Toothless go sit down in the corner. Hiccup pulls a book out of Toothless' saddle and he starts reading through it.

After an hour, Toothless nudges him and Hiccup look's up from his book.

"Hiccup, can we go for a flight? I'm kinda bored" Toothless says and Hiccup smiles before scratching Toothless behind the ears.

"Of course, bud. Let's go!" Hiccup says and quickly mounts Toothless, they quickly fly out of the clubhouse and high into the sky

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless land at the clubhouse around midday, they had flown around the Edge for a while and Hiccup was ready to tell the rest of the team everything.

Hiccup climbs off Toothless and walks into the hut alone, the plan was that Hiccup was going to tell the Dragon Riders everything while Toothless stayed outside, just in case.

"Hey, guys!" Hiccup says and everyone just waves, not talking. Hiccup stands there for a few tense moments before fake coughing and then faking smiling.

"Yeah, umm. Ok, listen, i know what you guys are doing and i know what i need to do. So, let me explain everything" Hiccup says and everyone sighs and turns to face Hiccup.

"Alright, go ahead," Astrid says, secretly wanting to know what Hiccup meant earlier. Hiccup takes in a deep breath and then starts.

"A while ago i got bored while working on a secret project, so Toothless and i went on a flight. And a madman named Drago Bludvist shot us down and locked us in a cell. I eventually though Toothless how to write in Norse, and he designed the first version of the armor. We then escaped that place but ended up crash landing on a nearby island, the island that you guys found us on. We eventually improved the armor and Toothless taught me Dragonese, which is the language of the Dragons. And as you know, Toothless and i have been blowing up Dragon Hunter ships on our own. So, any questions?" Hiccup says and everyone mumbles to themselves before Astrid speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Astrid asks curiously and Hiccup sighs while using his hand to move his hair to the back of his head.

"Well, i was just worried what would happen if you guys found out. Toothless also agreed with not tell you guys. We WERE gonna tell you guys eventually! We just didn't know when to tell you guys" Hiccup answers and everyone nods, Hiccup looks around the clubhouse.

"Is everything cool between us?" Hiccup asks everyone and they all nod, Hiccup lets out a breath of relief and then whistles, Toothless walks in and Fishlegs walks up to the Night Fury.

"So, you can write. What does your writing look like?" Fishlegs asks and Toothless groans before writing on the wooden floor.

"Like this, Fishlegs" Toothless writes and Fishlegs squeals and starts running circles around the Night Fury, while Toothless has a big WTF look on his face.

"Image how much we can learn about Dragons from a Dragon! This is the best thing to happen to me in my life!" Fishlegs yells and Toothless whimpers while scratching his ears.

"Yeah, Fishlegs. But could you PLEASE keep it down for the sake of the Dragons, i have a sensitive hearing" Toothless writes and Fishlegs stops running in circles and yelling about how excited he is.

Fishlegs starts thinking of questions before one comes to mind.

"What does Meatlug think of me? And what does she think of the other riders?" Fishlegs asks and Toothless sighs before turning to Meatlug, who is all the way across the room and eating fish.

"Meatlug! What do you think of all the riders?" Toothless asks and Meatlug looks up from her rock dinner before starting.

"Well, Fishlegs is basically my hatchling. The Twins are the bane of all the dragons existences and ears. Snotlout is a piece of dragon dung. Astrid is strong and could be a great leader one day. And Hiccup is Hiccup, he's a leader" Meatlug yells and afterward Toothless rubs his aching ears before writing down what Meatlug said word for word.

"Awh, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says and hugs Meatlug, who purrs. Toothless then takes this moment to rubs his ears before Fishlegs comes back over to blow his eardrums to Night Fury Hell.

"So, Toothless, what do you think of the riders?" Fishlegs asks somewhat quietly, to which Toothless is ever thankful for.

"Well, your alright Fishlegs but can become just a tiny bit annoying when you go on forever and ever and EVER. Snotlout is a piece of dragon dung, to which every dragon agrees. The Twins make me want to tear my nubs off and shove them in the Twins mouths so that i can go on living. Astrid is a pretty good warrior and as long as she doesn't hurt Hiccup, I'm fine with them being together, who do you think invented Hiccstrid? And now we get to Hiccup, he's my brother, best friend, and teammate all rolled into one" Toothless writes and everyone reads it. Snotlout and the Twins chose not to comment, while everyone else smiles.

After a while, everyone settles down to eat. Toothless had already eaten two fish and Hiccup was taking the third bite of his food when suddenly, Heather and Dagur burst through the door on their dragons. Heather and Dagur climb off Windshear and Shattermaster and quickly approach the Dragon Riders and their Dragons.

"Hiccup, we just saw Viggo and Ryker heading towards Dragon Island with an entire army of Dragon Hunters" Heather blurts out quickly and Hiccup stands up.

"They must be heading to Dragon Island to capture and kill all the dragons their, that has to be it!" Hiccup says and quickly runs over to Toothless, who was already ready to fly.

"What do you think, bud. Is there anything else there that they could want?" Hiccup asks and Toothless thinks it over.

"Unless they want volcanic rocks, then theirs really nothing else special about Dragon Island that they could actually want or take," Toothless says and Hiccup nods before mounting Toothless.

"Riders! Move out! Delta formation!" Hiccup yells and they quickly fly off towards Dragon Island, they had no time to get reinforcements from Berk or the Defenders of the Wing, or really anyone else. They had to get to Dragon Island first.

* * *

The Dragon Riders and their Dragons land on Dragon Island, around 30 minutes before the Dragon Hunters where supposed to show up. Hiccup and Toothless were wearing their armor, just in case they needed it.

"Yes! We beat them here! Alright guys, spread out and search for Dragons, try to get them off the island. Get back here in 25 minutes. Move out!" Hiccup yells and everyone gets searching a specific part of the island.

Hiccup and Toothless walk for a bit along the rocky beach of Dragon Island before they come across a very familiar place, the last resting place of the Red Death.

"Wow, it feels like this all happened just yesterday," Hiccup says and they walk towards the skeleton of the Red Death.

"More like yesterday 3 year ago," Toothless says and, just for fun, fires off a plasma blast at the Red Death's skull.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and Toothless groans, here comes the fun police!

"What! She deserved it! She ate nearly a couple thousand dragons in her lifetime and enslaved a good amount of the species for a really long time!" Toothless says and Hiccup sighs, they were about to walk away when Toothless noticed something red on the Red Death's skull.

"What?" Toothless says to himself and runs to the skull, he then uses his claws to tear away a bit more bone, revealing a small red stone. Toothless was about to brush it off when a memory came back to him, like a hammer to the face.

"HICCUP! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Toothless roars at the top of his lungs and Hiccup quickly make's it over to Toothless.

"W-What is it?!" Hiccup asks, and Toothless doesn't even look at Hiccup, he just continues staring at the stone.

"Do you have a containment device?" Toothless asks and Hiccup nods, Hiccup then uses a containment device to contain the red glowing stone. Toothless looks at the stone as it sits in the containment device, which is a hollow Death Song amber cube.

"Hiccup, do you know what this is?" Toothless asks and Hiccup shakes his head, Toothless continues staring at the stone.

"This is a Dragon Stone. One of the most powerful dragon relics of pre-history. There were six stones created before even the Night Fury's existed, these stones contained the ability to do anything within a certain range. This is the Red Death stone, it allows its user increased strength and durability, making the user invincible to any weapon or attack. If Viggo got his hands on this stone, he could kill any dragon he pleases, without even putting in an effort" Toothless states and Hiccup quickly puts the stone in Toothless' saddle bag.

"Then we cannot allow Viggo or Ryker to get their hands on this or any of the stones. If we leave now maybe we could get the stone to safety. We should..." Hiccup starts but can't finish as he hears a horn blow in the distance, Hiccup and Toothless turn to see Dragon Hunters ships just 1 minute from shore.

Hiccup and Toothless' blood run's cold as they realize that they're chances of winning just went into the negatives.

* * *

 **Ok, that was all for Chapter 6, Chapter 7 is gonna be a bit action packed. With actual fight scenes! And tension! YAY! Also, i hope the next chapter completely makes up for the long wait. Please don't throw any pitchforks at me, please.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	8. 7: Battle for the Stone

Its been nearly a month since i last updated...i am so sorry! It has taken me forever to get around to writing this chapter! I promise I'll try to do better! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

Also, some people (You know who you are!) have asked me to not work on this story and work on another one of my story's. So i say this, I'm not gonna stop writing How To Protect The Peace because one person asked more, or even if everyone asked me. Sorry if this sounds a bit rude, but this is my story and I'll do what i want with it. Anyways, let's get on with...

Chapter 7: Battle for the Stone

* * *

Hiccup quickly uses his dragon call's and mounts Toothless, the other riders and their dragons show up in a minute. Hiccup turns to them with a feared look in his eyes.

"We need to retreat, and get this stone of Dragon Island and away from Viggo and Ryker, we can't win in a fight against them. And they can't get this stone, no matter what" Hiccup says and truly means what he was saying, he was ready to sacrifice his life if it meant keeping this stone out of Viggo's hands if it was as dangerous as Toothless say's it is.

"No, Hiccup. We can win this" Astrid says and the rest of the Dragon Riders take off towards the fleet of Dragon Hunters, Hiccup yells loudly.

"GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE AND HELP ME GET THIS STONE AWAY FROM VIGGO!" Hiccup yells at the top of his lungs, so the Dragon Riders would hear, but they just ignored it and started taking on Viggo's fleet.

"Shit!" Hiccup mutters and opens Toothless' tail fin, and Toothless bolts into the sky. They quickly start flying away from Dragon Island, they had to secure the stone, no matter what.

* * *

Astrid and the other dragon riders poured fire onto the Dragon Hunter ships but more keep on coming at them with weapons that would kill any unarmoured human and dragon in one hit.

First, Hookfang and Snotlout had to back out because Hookfang's wing was cut badly. Then the Twins and Barf & Belch had to back out because Tuffnut got badly cut across the eye. Then Meatlug and Fishlegs whimped out after barely getting scratched.

Astrid and Stormfly had to back out after Astrid's ax was destroyed and Stormfly's leg got badly cut and mangled.

Astrid then realized as she and the other Dragon Riders stood on a beach, that Hiccup was right and they couldn't win.

Then when the first few Dragon Hunter ships hit land and Dragon Hunters tied up them and the dragons, Astrid knew that they had lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were flying for their lives, arrows and hooks and bolas and almost anything you could think of was flying past them, trying to bring them back down to Planet Earth.

Hiccup was about to say something when a bola wrapped around Toothless and they started falling down. They hit the hard deck of the lead Dragon Hunter ship, and the bola broke and Hiccup flew off of Toothless onto the deck. The impact causing the Red Death dragon stone to end up falling onto the deck.

Ryker and Viggo smiled and stepped forward, Ryker picked up the Red Death stone and Hiccup felt a sense of dread.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless tried standing but one of his legs is broken.

"Good brother, now hand me the stone and we can hunt down all the dragons! Think of the profit!" Viggo says and Ryker smiles while shattering the Death Song amber containment cube, Ryker then took the Red Death stone and shoved it into his sword, causing the sword to light up with red and orange flames that burned at the heat of a trillion suns.

"Brother?" Viggo says and Ryker smiles before using the flat end of his sword to hit Viggo and send him flying across the wooden deck.

"I now lead the Dragon Hunter's!" Ryker yells and then uses the sword to severely burn Viggo's face. Ryker then turns to Hiccup, who is now standing up.

"I will tear that armor to pieces!" Ryker says and the battle begins. Hiccup fires off fire and arrows while Ryker just uses his sword to deflect it.

"Pathetic!" Ryker yells and with a quick blast of the sword, Hiccup is knocked to the ground. Ryker then grabs Hiccup's helmet and tears it off, Hiccup then fires an arrow into Ryker's chest, but it just breaks. Ryker then pulls Hiccup's armor apart and tosses Hiccup aside.

Ryker was fully ready to kill Hiccup then and there, but a plasma blast from Toothless quickly made Ryker change his target.

Ryker charges Toothless and manages to tear a good piece of Toothless' armor off before trying to stab the Night Fury, but Toothless was faster and was able to bite Ryker's arm. Ryker then growled and kicked Toothless in the stomach, causing the dragon to whimper and lose his grip a tiny bit. Ryker then hits Toothless in the eye three times causing Toothless to whimper.

Toothless then let's go of Ryker's arm and sends a plasma blast into Ryker's face, but it does nothing but piss him off even more.

Ryker then used his sword to cut Toothless across the right eye, Toothless was lucky he didn't go blind from the attack. Toothless then uses a nearby piece of sharp metal to stab Ryker, he then fires off two plasma blasts at Ryker but Ryker only growls in anger.

"Pathetic, and this is the supposed unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. What are you even supposed to be doing?" Ryker asked and taunted at the same time, getting some fun out of making fun of the Night Fury. Toothless only smiled and stood his ground.

"Distracting you, you big idiot," Toothless says and then Hiccup fires off an explosive arrow from nearby, the arrow hits Ryker's sword and causes it to shatter into bits.

Toothless then shoved Ryker out of the way and used his paw to grab the Red Death stone, the power of the stone causing him to start burning inside to out. Steam rose off of the Night Fury's withering body as he screamed in pain.

Hiccup quickly used his gauntlet to grab the stone from Toothless, and Toothless collapsed in pain.

"I'm never doing that again..." Toothless moaned and Hiccup collapsed against his best friends side with a small laugh.

"Yeah, me neither bud," Hiccup said and Toothless nuzzled him slightly. Eventually, the Dragon Riders come up with Ryker and Viggo tied up and ready to go to prison.

"We got Ryker and Viggo, and we can finally put a stop to the Dragon Hunters," Astrid says and Hiccup smiles.

"Finally. Anyway's, we should probably get back to the Edge and secure this stone" Hiccup says and smiles at the peace, he then remembers that the Archipelago is not and will not be at peace until Drago, Savage, and a lot of others are locked up in prison.

Hiccup then decides that he and Toothless will just have to do that and get the evils of the Archipelago in prison.

* * *

That was Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be out sometime later this month to early next month (I hope to get it out in the next 3-4 days, but probably not).

Anyways, hope you had fun and sorry for the wait for this chapter.

This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.


	9. NOTICE! This story is on hold (sorry!)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
